


Замещение

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), Post-Order 66, Sev is alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Сев жив.





	

**Author's Note:**

> По серии «Республиканские коммандос» Карен Трэвисс. Канон!АУ от окончания четвертой книги, возможный ООС персонажа, никто бы никогда.  
> Написано для [команды fandom Star Wars 2016](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5438202) на летнюю фандомную битву. Беты Tadanori, Хм?

Сев приходит в себя от того, что тонкая игла втыкается ему в руку.

Он пытается отреагировать, перехватить инородный предмет, — Сев не знает, что в шприце, инстинкты сигналят об угрозе — но не успевает. Движение выходит медленным, слабым, незаконченным.

Незнакомый клон, тоже ЭРК, ловит запястье Сева, едва ли на сантиметр оторвавшееся от койки, и прижимает обратно, аккуратно, но очень надежно фиксируя руку.

— Спокойно, — говорит он, и его голос расплывается у Сева в голове, раскатывается низким, долгим звоном, — дай медику сделать свою работу. Тебе сильно досталось.

От его слов Сев разом расслабляется — или это действует транквилизатор, влитый в кровь? — обмякает на койке и пытается посмотреть одновременно на меддроида, быстро водящего сканерами над его телом, и на клона. Ничего не выходит — Сев просто не может сконцентрироваться и уже почти позволяет себе закрыть глаза, отдавшись мягкому дурманящему забытью.

А потом вспоминает.

— «Дельта», — хрипит он и пытается сесть, не видя ни клона, ни дроида, ни белых стен медотсека. Вместо них вокруг зелено-коричневый Кашиик с деревьями, огромными, как дома на Тройном Ноле, и трандошане, и дроиды, и криффовы жуки, и дымное небо, в котором одинаково ярко полыхают сеповские и республиканские крейсеры. — Где «Дельта»?

Хватка на его запястье становится крепче. Обеспокоенный клон — капитан, теперь Сев может различить наплечник и знаки на нагрудной пластине — наклоняется над ним и просит:

— Повтори.

— «Дельта», — говорит Сев. — Мой отряд. Еще трое ЭРК-ов, мы вместе были возле тех ракетных установок, расчищали небо для джедаев.

Клон хмурится на мгновение — две вертикальные морщины появляются между бровями и почти сразу разглаживаются — а потом отвечает:

— Прости, нер вод, — он смотрит Севу прямо в глаза, спокойно и собрано, и в его голосе звучит что-то, похожее на сожаление, — когда мы прочесывали периметр, нашли только тебя.

***

— Проверь, — просит Сев, когда снова приходит в себя и видит рядом дроида-медика, — РК-1138, РК-1140 и РК-1262. Проверь, где они.

— Сожалею, сэр, — голос звучит металлически-равнодушно, и от этого руки Сева сами собой сжимаются в кулаки, — но это вне моей компетенции.

Дроид берет со столика рядом с кроватью шприц, ловко делает инъекцию. Голубая, густая даже на вид жидкость проталкивается вниз под давлением поршня, вливается в кровь. Голубая — значит, снова транквилизаторы, думает Сев, и понимает, что у него остается примерно минута до того, как лекарство начнет действовать. В голове — гудящая словно десяток канонерок тоскливая пустота, разбавленная одной-единственной мыслью: «Дельта». Он должен знать, что с ними.

Его собственная рука, кажется, весит не меньше целого АТ-ТЕ, или даже парочки, но Сев собирает оставшиеся силы, пробует — и сам не верит, когда все получается, а манипулятор дроида оказывается зажат у него в кулаке.

— Сэр, я буду вынужден…

— Передай капитану, который заходил сюда. Отряд «Дельта», РК-1138, РК-1140 и РК-1262. Он должен узнать.

— Сэр.

— Передай.

— Сэр, в вашем состоянии не стоит... — окончания фразы Сев не слышит: дроид выворачивается из ослабевшего захвата и колет ему что-то.

Через минуту вокруг становится темно.

***

— Они на Корусанте.

Обнаружить себя пристегнутым к больничной койке наручниками неприятно, но Сева это не слишком беспокоит: когда придет время, он избавится от них за двадцать шесть, максимум двадцать восемь секунд. Ничего сложно...

Стоп.

— Что?

— Они на Корусанте, — клон, тот самый, с капитанскими знаками отличия, смотрит на него, стоя у переборки, закрывающей вход в медотсек. — Зачислены в Имперский Штурмовой корпус, сейчас находятся в казармах, вместе с остальными ждут переформирования и докомплекта отрядов.

Живые.

Сев чувствует себя так, словно в него только что снова попали из бластера. В груди горячо и пусто, и болит.

Клон отлепляется от переборки и подходит к нему.

— Зачислены куда? — разлепляет губы Сев. Горло сухое, как все пески Татуина, а еще ужасно хочется пить.

— Имперский Штурмовой, — клон запинается, замечая его непонимающий взгляд, — слушай, Ноль-Седьмой.

— Сев.

— Сев, — короткий кивок, — я Джой. Тебя ведь подстрелили до того, как подкрепление успело высадиться?

— Да.

— Ясно, — клон, нет, поправляет себя Сев, Джой, встает, пропуская к кровати дроида, протягивающего Севу стакан с водой, и начинает ходить от стенки к стенке, меряя шагами отсек: — Придется быстро ввести тебя в курс дела. Пока ты купался в бакте, кое-что произошло.

***

Новость о появлении Империи оставляет Сева удивительно равнодушным. Он не знает, стоит ли верить ли в массовое предательство и заговор джедаев, и, если честно, ему все равно. Только почему-то постоянно вспоминается детская игрушка, прицепленная к поясу генерала Тер-Мукан. Маленький нерф ее сына встает перед глазами, смешной и нелепый, и Сев, отворачиваясь к стене, сердито стирает со щек злые горячие слезы.

Он не понимает, откуда они взялись. 

В глубине души Сев надеется, что генерал — Этейн — выжила. Из всех джедаев, которых он видел, она была самой нормальной и больше всего похожей на них. Она — и еще Джусик.

Возможно, предполагает Сев, это потому, что они оба вели себя не совсем так, как положено джедаям.

Мысли в голове кислые и вязкие, словно бакта, в которой он проплавал семьдесят два часа, а потом, после короткого перерыва, еще двенадцать. Сначала вынули слишком рано, так сказал Джой, а потом, не отводя от Сева пристального взгляда, перечислил, как с датапада читая, все его повреждения: ожог пятидесяти процентов тела, разрывы внутренних органов, сопровождаемые кровотечением, множественные переломы ребер, двойной открытый — правой ноги. Ушибы и вывихи Джой, криво улыбаясь, предложил не считать — слишком уж много. «А еще, — добавил он, стоя на пороге заполненного до отказа медотсека, — тебе левую руку все равно что заново прирастили. Хорошо получилось. Крепко».

Чуть выше локтя левую руку Сева действительно опоясывает неровный и совсем свежий шрам. Он долго рассматривает его, нерешительно трогает пальцем тонкую, слишком розовую кожу. 

Не больно. 

Просто никак. 

Сев жалеет, что нельзя промыть голову бактой изнутри.

Он пытается думать о генерале и ее сыне, об Империи, о приказе, о чем угодно, но раз за разом возвращается к одному и тому же: его оставили.

Босс, Фиксер и Скорч оставили его на Кашиике.

***

— Для человека, которого вытащили из бакты семь часов назад, ты выглядишь слишком бодрым.

Джой появляется в медотсеке ровно в тот момент, когда Сев решает, что чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, и пробует встать.

Ощущения подводят: ноги едва держат и почему-то кружится голова. Сев начинает заваливаться набок, но Джой, мгновенно оказавшийся рядом, удерживает его от падения и помогает сесть обратно на койку.

— Мог бы просто вызвать 2-1B.

— И слушать, что это вне его компетенции? — Сев коротко, невесело усмехается, — лучше пристрели меня сразу.

— Вроде бы, я вытаскивал тебя из горящих обломков совсем не для этого, — Джой хлопает его по плечу, — но скоро ты сможешь попросить об одолжении свой отряд. Уверен, в такой малости они не откажут.

Севу кажется, что тишина медотсека тонко звенит. Он облизывает пересохшие губы, сглатывает, надеясь, что голос его не подведет, что он справится, медлит еще несколько секунд — и все-таки переспрашивает, не глядя на Джоя:

— Что это значит?

— Нас изрядно помотало по Внешнему Кольцу после Кашиика, но через три часа «Грозный» выйдет из гипера рядом с Тройным Нолем. Мы возвращаемся на Корусант.

Звон вокруг становится сильнее. Сев медленно поворачивает голову вправо, затем влево. Раненые, обклеенные бакта-пластырями клоны не обращают на него никакого внимания, они даже слова Джоя, похоже, не слышат, потому что «Корусант», произнесенное им громко и четко, не вызывает никакой реакции — ни шепотка, ни улыбки. Сев выпрямляется, несмотря на острую боль, пронзившую ребра, и замирает, глядя в одну точку на стене напротив своей койки.

Корусант. Казармы. «Дельта».

Ему хочется, чтобы этот гиперпрыжок никогда не заканчивался.

— Эй, Сев, — Сев вздрагивает, чувствуя ладонь Джоя у себя на плече, — Один-Девять вызывает Ноль-Седьмого, прием.

— Один-Девять?

— А, да, — Джой растерянно улыбается, — я же сказал тебе только имя.

Он поднимается с больничной койки одним быстрым, текучим движением. Доля секунды — и Джой уже стоит перед Севом, расправив плечи и гордо задрав вверх подбородок:

— ЭРК-капитан 1519, отряд «Ипсилон», прикомандирован к сорок первому элитному, — он снова улыбается, легко и весело, будто смеясь над собственной выходкой, — приятно познакомиться, Сев.

— «Ипсилон», значит...

Голова работает медленней, чем хотелось бы, но подвиги отряда Джоя вспоминаются почти сразу: диверсии в ключевых транспортных узлах и на оружейных фабриках КНС, подрывы, зачистка. Они работали на Феллуции и Комменоре, и вроде бы — тут Сев не уверен — устранили парочку крупных сеповских военачальников. В общем, «Ипсилон» был хорош.

Как и «Дельта».

— «Ипсилон», — повторяет Джой, — нас два раза переукомплектовывали.

Сев молча смотрит на него.

— Первый раз после Джеонозиса, ну, сам знаешь, тогда почти всех, — Джой обрывает себя на полуслове, — а потом еще через год, когда один из моих парней решил сменить специализацию.

— Это как?

— Да как ты примерно, — тут должен быть короткий смешок, точно должен, но Джой почему-то не смеется, не показывает, что шутит, — из ЭРК-ов в ракетчики. И результат был такой же, только, — он замолкает на секунду, а потом продолжает, и его голос звучит ровно, спокойно. Как раньше, — только до цистерны с бактой мы его не довезли. Тут тебе больше повезло. И, парень, понимаю, тебе сейчас не до того, но если ты вдруг после воссоединения со своими захочешь сменить обстановку — мне как раз не хватает снайпера.

— Но…

— Ты подумай, — Джой взмахом руки отметает не успевшие прозвучать возражения, — не отказывайся сразу. Сейчас всех тасуют как попало, никто не удивится. А во Внешнем Кольце ты бы нам очень пригодился.

На прощание Джой еще раз хлопает ошалевшего Сева по плечу и быстрым шагом выходит из медотсека.

***

Когда Сев заходит в часть казарм, где расквартирована «Дельта», на мгновение там повисает абсолютная, полная тишина. Повисает — и почти сразу сменяется восторженным ревом. Босс, Фиксер и Скорч обнимают его так, что у Сева трещат едва сросшиеся кости, шарят руками по его плечам и груди, будто на ощупь пытаясь определить, где и какие были повреждения, смеются и извиняются, и говорят, что у них был приказ, _понимаешь, Сев, приказ, и этот ублюдок Вос, мы хотели вернуться за тобой, Сев, правда, хотели._

Сев слышит их, чувствует, кивает, соглашается — и никак не может понять, что он тут делает.

Что он тут забыл.

Затылок колет ощущение чужого взгляда. Сев оборачивается и видит Дармана, стоящего возле дверного проема и спокойно, без всякого выражения смотрящего на него.

Злость, бессмысленная, резкая, обидная какая-то, вспыхивает в Севе моментально. Он старается дышать ровно, размеренно, старается успокоиться, терпит на себе руки «Дельты», и не делает ничего, что могло бы его выдать, но, кажется, с лицом все-таки не справляется. Дарман снова встречается с ним глазами, а потом, ни слова не говоря, быстро салютует Севу и выходит за дверь. 

От злости в одно мгновение не остается ничего, кроме стальной, ужасно тяжелой усталости. 

Сев замирает, растерянно глядя Дарману вслед, но никто из его первого — и пока единственного — отряда не обращает на это внимания.

***

Севу каждую ночь снится Вэу, оставленный ими на Майгито: черное и изломанное, его тело лежит на толстом белом льду. Сев протягивает к Вэу руки, рвется, пытается выпрыгнуть из канонерки — у него за спиной парашют, он может, может добраться, может попробовать вытащить, это же Вэу, он справится, он возвращался живым и не из таких переделок.

Три пары рук крепко держат Сева, не давая дернуться. Он рвется и ругается, мешая общегал с проклятиями на мандо’а, убеждает, просит, но хватка Босса и остальных становится только сильнее.

Следом приходит огонь.

Он пляшет вокруг Сева, берет его в кольцо вместе с бесполезной, до последнего снаряда расстрелянной ракетной установкой, поджигает траву и деревья, наполняя воздух удушливым, даже сквозь фильтры шлема просачивающимся дымом. Сев пытается прорваться за огненную стену, кричит, срывая голос до еле слышного хрипа, в комлинк, зовет Босса, Фиксера, Скорча. Зовет Вэу.

Никто не возвращается за ним, и Сев, полностью уверенный в том, что с ним поступают так, как нужно, раз за разом умирает в огненном кольце.

А потом просыпается от собственного крика.

***

Через двадцать дней после прибытия на Корусант Сев подает прошение о переводе в отряд «Ипсилон».

Его удовлетворяют без промедления.

***

— Оставайся, — просит Скорч. — «Дельта» же всегда была вместе.

Точно, думает Сев, всегда. 

А потом обнимает Скорча, просит его:

— Береги себя, нер вод. Вы все — берегите себя. 

И, не глядя больше ни на Скорча, ни на Фиксера с Боссом, молча стоящих поодаль, выходит из казармы.

Джой и еще двое незнакомых ЭРК-ов уже ждут его снаружи.


End file.
